<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I Make You Come Just To See You Leave by Anonymous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22869316">I Make You Come Just To See You Leave</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/'>Anonymous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Don't Go Wasting Your Emotion [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Queen (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cunnilingus, F/F, Female John Deacon, Female Roger Taylor (Queen), Finger Sucking, Fingerfucking, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Genderswap, Kissing, Lazy Mornings, Morning Sex, Oral Sex, Shower Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 07:02:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,788</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22869316</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Johanna and Regina have a little fun on their lazy morning off.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>John Deacon/Roger Taylor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Don't Go Wasting Your Emotion [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1617586</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Anonymous</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I Make You Come Just To See You Leave</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Johanna knew she would never get used to the way the morning sun shone into Regina’s room, unapologetically disrupting anyone lying in the bed with its cheerily bright rays. And now on another lazy morning, the brunette squeezed her eyes tighter in a fruitless attempt to block out the light that was rapidly heating the thin blanket only half covering her bare body. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The faint pitter-patter of running water told her Regina must’ve already gotten up and into the shower, making Johanna decide to roll over and blink her eyes open to dismally wake herself up. A quick glance to the clock told her it was already almost ten in the morning, sighing at the tiredness still lagging her mind as she slowly stood up from the mattress. She smiled to herself at the soreness of her muscles, the effects of last night’s antics with the older woman making her practically stagger her way down the hall towards the bathroom. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The bassist chose to softly knock on the open door before entering the cramped room, not wanting to start the blonde’s day by scaring the daylights out of her. “Morning,” Johanna grumbled, making her way towards the sink counter and checking herself in the mirror. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Finally awake?” Regina asked from behind the curtain, the smirk evident in her tone of voice. Johanna scoffed at the comment, picking up the toothbrush she had left there weeks ago for mornings just like these that had become much more frequent now that their band was taking a short break from their strenuous work schedules. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The younger of two couldn’t help but try to suppress a laugh, desperate not to spray toothpaste everywhere, when she caught Regina’s head poking out of the shower curtain to shamelessly catch a glimpse at the other woman. They made eye contact through the mirror, Johanna cocking an eyebrow as her free hand rested sassily on her hip when the blonde continued to gawk as if it was her right to. A whistle when she bent over to spit the toothpaste out had Johanna rolling her eyes, still refusing to turn around and looking back at Regina through the mirror. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s rude to stare, you know,” Johanna smiled as she leant over to grab a hairbrush. The statement did nothing to deter the drummer, simply winking while continuing to watch Johanna comb out her long locks. Regina’s grip on the shower curtain audibly tightened when the brunette moved her hair behind her shoulders, teasingly dragging her finger over the thin, dangling necklace shining against her skin to successfully draw the drummer’s attention to her now completely exposed chest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“D-did you need to take a shower?” Regina stuttered, hiding herself back behind the curtain to conceal the deep blush on her cheeks that Johanna already knew was there. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I suppose,” Johanna sighed, shuddering when a wave of arousal at Regina’s unusual shyness bloomed within her stomach. “Did you save me any hot water?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why don’t you come and find out?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ooh, feeling cheeky this morning are we?” Johanna asked back, the sarcasm in her voice contradicted by her few short strides towards the shower. She internally swooned when a wet hand grabbed her wrist, hastily pulling her under the warm spray and pressing their lips together. The brunette breathily moaned into the kiss when impatient hands groped at her breasts, bringing her own hands up to grab Regina’s hips for some sort of stability against the slippery floor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“God,” Regina breathed against her lover’s lips, punctuating the start of her sentence with a harsh squeeze to Johanna’s chest, “you still have no idea how fucking sexy you are.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Johanna helplessly whined at the statement, slipping her eyes shut in pure ecstasy when the blonde’s mouth returned to her own and forcefully pushed her tongue past the bassist’s lips. The younger of the pair allowed herself to be walked back the short distance into the wall and clenched her legs together at the feel of Regina overpowering the kiss - always adoring when the latter asserted her dominance during their hook-ups. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“As if you aren’t the definition of perfect,” Johanna replied once they pulled back for air, copying the drummer’s moves and sliding her hands up to cup Regina’s larger breasts in her calloused hands before leaning down to gently suck a mark into her soft skin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A compliment from Johanna?” Regina breathed, stuttering on the air when a thumb brushed over her perked nipple. “I should be so lucky.” There was no verbal response from the brunette, opting to duck her head further down and look up at Regina as she ran her tongue across her chest. Johanna felt accomplished to watch the blonde lewdly moan as she closed her mouth around a nipple and kept her hand busy with fondling the opposite side of her chest. She only kept her motions up for a few moments, smiling when Regina pouted as she pulled back to stand up straight again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, you should be,” Johanna finally replied, giggling when Regina softly pinched her side in retaliation. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am,” Regina smiled back, pressing a chaste kiss to the brunette’s lips before trailing her lips down Johanna’s wet torso. She spent little time on her chest, only feathering a few kisses across her breasts as payback for the earlier teasing and focusing on littering sloppy marks on Johanna’s stomach just above her cunt. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Johanna felt Regina smile against her skin when she impatiently threaded her hands into the blonde’s water-matted locks, silently desperate for her mouth to go down just a little further. Strong hands traveling towards her backside had Johanna quietly moaning, cursing the way her body shuddered thanks to the chilled air since the blonde kneeling in front of her cut off the stream of water from reaching her combined with the anticipated arousal coursing through her veins. One last lingering kiss to her stomach and the flicker of Regina’s gaze up to her own eyes told the brunette the mockery was finally over, and instinctively shuffled her feet apart while rubbing her fingers against the drummer’s scalp. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was impossible not to let her eyes flutter closed when the warmth of Regina’s tongue slid along her folds, the water from the shower mixed with her own arousal making it extremely easy to do so. She was grateful for the comforting hands grasping her ass, certain that she would have fallen over without them when the blonde decided to focus on her clit. The sensation of Regina’s prodding tongue against the incredibly sensitive part of her body made Johanna hoarsely moan, the sound only intensifying when a deft finger teased past her entrance to follow the previous trail of the drummer’s tongue. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was almost too much for Johanna, roughly clutching at Regina’s hair and pushing her back impossibly closer against the wall when the older woman’s nose purposefully pressed against her pelvis. She choked on another ragged noise when Regina pulled her face back, choosing to rest her palm against the neat patch of pubic hair just above Johanna’s cunt while her thumb rubbed deliberate circles against her clit - the other hand still sliding between her folds at a tortuously slow pace. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Johanna felt her knees buckle when the blonde pulled the hand had disappeared between her legs away, the disappointment from the lack of contact immediately quelled by the way Regina stared up at her as she obscenely slipped the finger between her own still slightly swollen lips. She matched Regina’s muffled moan, the sight of the drummer sucking her arousal from her finger making even more gush between her legs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The gasp that left Johanna’s lips was sinful when Regina’s mouth went back to her previous work, the returning warm press of her tongue against her cunt making the brunette’s mind cloud with pure pleasure. It was difficult to control the way her fingers flexed in the drummer’s hair when the tip of her partner’s tongue prodded into her entrance, the sudden intrusion making her head spin as her hips forcefully stuttered at the feeling. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It wasn’t long before the beginnings of Johanna’s orgasm brewed deep within her, the insistent thrust of Regina’s tongue into her cunt making her already sore muscles tense in an effort to extend the euphoric feeling as long as possible. The blonde didn’t make the task easy, though, increasing the speed at which her thumb rubbed against the younger woman’s clit and purposefully moaning against Johanna’s throbbing core. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh fuck Reg, I-” Johanna gasped, stopping a loud cry as her orgasm forcibly washed over her. Regina sat back on her heels to watch the bassist ride out her high, clenching around nothing and rolling her hips against the blonde’s hand that continued to gently stimulate the sensitive bundle of nerves. Johanna weakly groaned when the sensation became too much, sharing a smile with the drummer as her legs shook with the aftershocks of the pleasure. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The brunette gladly relaxed into Regina’s hold once the blonde had stood up again and wrapped her arms around the younger woman. Johanna dreamily sighed when Regina buried her face in her neck to press soft kisses against her skin damp skin, letting out a small laugh at the absurdity of the situation. “So much for taking a shower,” Johanna whispered, letting her hands come up to rest on her lover’s upper arms. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Regina let out her own laugh, standing up to grin at the younger woman and push a stray, wet strand of hair away from her forehead. “My bad, I think I got you a little distracted,” She replied, letting a knowing smirk quirk at her lips. The sincerity of her obviously false apology was even further undermined by the slow drag of her hands coming down to rest on Johanna’s backside once again. “Want to continue this back in the bedroom?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Definitely,” Johanna smiled, closing the short distance between them to quickly press their lips together. “But I do need to </span>
  <em>
    <span>actually </span>
  </em>
  <span>clean up a bit first.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, alright,” Regina sighed, regretfully pulling away from the embrace. “I’ll let you be...but don’t leave me waiting for too long.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The bassist grinned at the request, giving Regina’s ass one final squeeze as she left the shower and concealing a laugh at the blonde’s offended scoff at the action. Johanna finished up her shower in record time, desperate to continue her naughty morning with Regina but also jealous of the warm water they wasted as the chilling temperature did nothing to help her still shaky muscles. She quickly toweled herself off, checking herself in the mirror before discarding the towel and walking back down the hallway completely naked, just as she had not even an hour ago.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The scene in the bedroom as she stood in the doorway had Johanna completely stopping in her tracks: Regina was sat against the headboard, eyes shut and head thrown back as the unforgiving sun shone down on her gorgeous body with one hand lazily stroking at her exposed cunt while the other sat against the sheets. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Couldn’t wait?” Johanna quietly asked, holding her breath when Regina’s eyes slowly opened to gently smile at the younger woman. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Having you around always gets me riled up,” Regina replied, refusing to cease the movement of her hand as her gaze bore into Johanna’s. The brunette smiled at the answer, sauntering her way over to the bed and settling herself to lie on her stomach between the blonde’s spread legs. She softly grabbed Regina’s wrist, removing her hand to immediately replace it with her tongue. Regina let out a shuddery breath as Johanna gingerly lapped at her core, legs flexing against the mattress and back arching at the wonderful sensation. The younger of the pair set an unrelenting pace, flicking her tongue against Regina’s folds and only occasionally bothering to lick at her clit as her hands slid up the blonde’s legs to hold down her hips. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Regina whined when Johanna suddenly slowed down, looking down to find Johanna already looking up at her, testing her partner’s limits by pulling away and simply pressing light kisses against her dripping core before completely stopping. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why’d you-” Regina began to ask, stopping her inquiry when Johanna grabbed her wrist again to guide it towards her mouth. The drummer quietly moaned when her partner let her slide her slick fingers into her mouth, sadly clenching around nothing when Johanna’s tongue eagerly swirled around her digits. A surprised squeak left her mouth when the brunette took the opportunity of their position to tug on Regina’s hip, forcing her lay back against the mattress with her head still propped up on the pillows. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Johanna dragged Regina’s hand away again, humming at the leftover taste in her mouth while getting up to sit back on her heels. She didn’t give the older woman any time to complain, leaning down to connect their lips as her forearms rested to bracket the drummer’s head. Regina loudly moaned into the kiss, arching her back into the tight press of Johanna’s chest against her own and shivering at the cold addition of her partner’s necklace trapped between them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The kiss provided an easy distraction, because Regina practically jumped when she realised a warm finger had traveled down between her legs to glide between her plush folds. Johanna disconnected their lips to lustfully stare down at the blonde, smirking when Regina’s mouth fell open at the rough slide of a long finger into her entrance. Johanna didn’t let up there, however, quickly adding a second digit alongside the first as the drummer writhed against the sheets.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Holy shit, Jo,” Regina gasped, spreading her legs even further and pressing her hips down in a fruitless attempt to get some friction against her cunt. The bassist wasn’t one to deny the blonde anything, starting to pump her fingers at a moderate pace and smiling when Regina lifted a hand to cup her face. She let the older woman pull her down once again, messily colliding their lips in less of a kiss and more of a sliding of their tongues.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Regina was the first to pull away this time, loudly moaning when Johanna increased her pace and added a third finger to her already stretched hole. She brought a hand up to play with her own breast, rolling a nipple between her calloused fingertips and biting her lip once she noticed the brunette watching her movements. Her eyes began to roam up to Johanna’s face, stopped by the mesmerising dangle of the younger woman’s necklace as she hovered over her. Regina’s hand still resting on Johanna’s cheek mindlessly wandered down to toy with the shiny chain, blushing when she finally looked up to see the bassist flashing a dopey smile down at her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her embarrassment only encouraged Johanna to go harder, practically slamming her fingers into the blonde’s cunt at this point, loving the way Regina shifted against the bed with the force of it. The new addition of Johanna’s thumb pressing against her clit had Regina letting out a wanton moan, moving her hips against the pressure and frantically continuing to squeeze at her chest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Johanna,” Regina breathed, muscles tensing as her impending orgasm neared and the brunette continued to take no mercy on her and rubbing quick circles against the sensitive nerves. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come for me,” Johanna whispered in a timid yet commanding tone, twisting her fingers to continuously press against Regina’s g-spot. It was only a few moments later when the blonde tensed her muscles for the last name, chanting Johanna’s name as the waves of pleasure hit her over and over. Her body clenched around the bassist’s fingers, body arching off the sheets and breath heaving as her release dripped onto Johanna’s hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Regina frowned when Johanna’s hand carefully slipped from her body, immediately wrapping her hands around the younger woman’s neck to press their exhausted bodies together. They both silently enjoyed the calming and simple cuddling as Regina came down from her high, eventually falling into a synced pattern of breathing as their chests stayed squished together. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Got any plans today?” Regina softly asked, breaking the comfortable silence filling the room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Johanna quietly laughed at the question, knowing the true implications behind it. “Hmm, I had some errands to do.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, okay,” Regina sighed, clearly disappointed at the answer - making Johanna hold back a smile for so easily taking the bait. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But would you want to come with me?” Johanna added, lifting her head to smirk up at the drummer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course...but maybe not if you wear another cute outfit like that one last night.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And why’s that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I won’t be able to keep my hands off of you.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Yes, I admit that TikTok trend about thinking about someone's chain dangling in your face made it's way into my story.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>